The Guard Dog's Puppies
by DestinyDreamer911
Summary: Ciel has everything he has ever wanted; his darling wife, Elizabeth, and the gift of being a soon to be father of a son or daughter. But on the night of the labor, Ciel discovers, wait- there's two? A collection of cute one-shots centered on the Phantomhive family and of course those adorable twins.
1. The Guests

**Aw snap, guess who finally decided to get off her lazy ass and start writing again~ Yes me~ I've finally over come my year long writers block! Huzzah :D I guess this is considered an early birthday present to me. It's March 25 for any of you who actually care. Anyways, this is just something I whipped up in 4th block yesterday. Can you imagine if Ciel and Lizzy had children? They'd be so cute~! Plus I think children would be good for Ciel. You know, he'd finally show some damn emotion for once /shot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~ **

**Abigail and Elliot's Age: 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters here except for Abigail and Elliot.**

**~O~  
**

"Miss Abby, Master Elliot, it is time to wake up." Sebastian's smooth voice echoes as he opens the decorative blue curtains and lets in the morning sun.

The twins cringe as violent yellow rays shines in their groggy faces.

"Sebastian, please, may I have five more minutes? I'm so sleepy!" Elliot groans.

"You stated that five minutes ago, Master Elliot." Sebastian reminds as he raids the closet for the children's attire.

"Why do have to get up so early anyways?" Abigail pouts as she shields her tired eyes with blankets to block out incandesce from the sun.

"We have a guest arriving today and Lady Phantomhive would like you to be on your best behavior." Sebastian replies.

Abigail immediately sits up at this, all signs of exhaustion diminished. "A guest? Who?" The young mistress loved guests. The mansion was rather dull and a guest always brought excitement to the noble house. Abigail had a propensity for dazzling guests with her well mannered behavior and winsome grace.

The young master groans and pulls the blankets over his head, "Another guest?" Elliot, on the other hand, loathed guests. He is forced to be extra polite, smile until he was sure his cheeks would burst, laugh at the dumbest of jokes, and he often received a harsh spanking if he used rowdy or rude behavior in front of a guest.

"Yes, so the both of you please heed your mother's advice and please try to behave." Sebastian replies as he slips off Abigail's night gown.

"Who is it?" Elliot questions as he sits up and stretch his stiff muscles.

"Oh god, please don't let it be grandma!" Abigail cries. "I really love grandma but she's really scary." The blue haired child gulps in recollection of her grandmother's last visit.

"She's always making us comb our hair back and trying to teach us how to fence." Elliot grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Last time she made us work so hard, I thought my arms and legs would fall off!" Abigail, now fully dressed, frowns.

"She's really mean too! One time, I was gonna get a piece of candy out of the jar and she hit my hand with ruler!" Elliot groans as Sebastian slips him into today's attire.

Sebastian inwardly snickers at the children's words about Elizabeth's mother, the Marchioness.

Sebastian coughs into his fist to restrain his laughter, "Alright children. Please refrain from speaking ill-mannered words about your grandmother. She cares for the both of you deeply and only wants to train you to be strong and well mannered men and women." Sebastian chides, though he secretly agrees with the children. The Marchioness was _quite_ the woman.

The twins each blew a raspberry at the dark butler but ceased their ramblings.

Abigail and Elliot hop out of their cozy beds and exit the room. Sebastian watches the children leave with a small smirk on his thin lips.

"Such interesting humans," He said with a chuckle as he rearranges the bed sheets.

**~ O ~**

"Who do you think the guest is, Ellie?" Abigail inquires as she and her brother walk down the corridor.

Elliot shrugs, "I don't know Abby but I hope they leave really soon."

Abigail's thin eyebrows knit together. She slaps her twin's shoulder, "Don't say stuff like that Ellie! What if the guest was here and they heard you? They'd start crying then they'd leave and you'd get another spankin' from mama!" The older twin lectures. Elliot rolls his eyes. She was beginning to sound like their mother and grandmother already.

"Why do you hate guests anyways? They're lots of fun!" Abigail pauses. "Well, guests that aren't grandma."

"You only think guests are fun because everyone thinks you're so _cute_." Elliot replies in a mocking tone.

"Well maybe if you acted cute like me, you'd like the guests too." Abigail suggests. "Well not too cute. I can't have a brother that's cuter than me!" Abigail adds playfully as she flashes a bright smile. Elliot could not help but giggle.

"Good morning mama! Good morning papa!" The Phantomhive twins chorus as they enter the dining room.

At the sound of his nickname, Ciel Phantomhive looks up from his morning newspaper; a small smile dancing at his lips.

"Good morning." Ciel replies softly before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

From the sound of the word 'mama', Elizabeth Phantomhive, wearing her usual bright smile like perfume, immediately turns her attention to the twins before her.

"Good morning darlings." Elizabeth laughs and spreads her arms, in which the twins instantly jump into.

"Did you two sleep well?" Elizabeth asked soothingly as she hugs her son and daughter to her chest and pulls them into her lap. The two nod in sync.

"Mama, Sebastian said a guest is comin' today!" Abigail exclaims exuberantly. Elliot groans in disdain and prays to the heavens Sebastian was lying; though that was highly unlikely.

"Yes there will be a guest arriving today and I want the two of you on your best behavior. Do you understand, Abigail, Elliot?" Elizabeth asks sternly, using the twin's real names to show them that she meant business.

"Of course mama! I'm always good, but it's Elliot you hafta' worry about. He said he doesn't like guests and he hopes they leave really soon." Abigail whispers and sniggers at Elliot's shocked expression. He could not believe that his own twin would throw him under the bus like that! But the again, his twin was Abigail Phantomhive.

Elizabeth frowns, "Is this true, Elliot?" The Phantomhive boy gulps.

"Yes but-"

"No buts Elliot. I want you to be on your best behavior today. This visit is very important to papa! Be good Elliot, I mean it." Elizabeth scolds, her emerald orbs boring into Elliot's eyes.

Elliot hangs his head in shame and replies weakly, "Yes mama."

Elizabeth's eyes soften. She puts herself in Elliot's shoes. She remembers how much she hated scolding's from her mother. The often harsh words made her feel terrible.

The Lady of Phantomhive places a gentle kiss on top of her son's head. "Aw now, don't be like that. If you are extra good today, I just might convince Sebastian to let you have ice cream for dessert."

Elliot's green orbs glow with pleasure, "Really?"

Abigail pouts her lips, "I get to have ice cream too, right mama?"

Elizabeth laughs and squeezes her children tighter, "Of course but only if you two are good."

"We'll be extra good mama!" Abigail giggles. "Yeah, extra, extra good," Elliot adds.

Elizabeth giggles, "Wonderful."

Ciel looks up from his morning paper, and smiles at his family across from the table. Despite all the sins he has committed in his twenty-five years of life, the heavens from above has blessed him with the three of the most precious people in the world. It pains the Earl of Phantomhive that his revenge will eventually be attained and his soul will be devoured, taking him away from his wife and children. But for now, the Earl just enjoys life's moments with his beloved family.

Yes, for once in many years, Ciel Phantomhive was finally happy.

**~ O ~**

"I'm boooorrreed~! I wish the guest would hurry up and get here." whines Abigail, kicking her feet back and forth in her chair that is currently in the twin's play room.

"Me too, so when they leave I can eat ice cream." Elliot replies as images of the frozen treat harass his thoughts.

"What if the guest is a princess? Then we'd play together all day and she'd let me be a princess too! And she'll give me a really sparkly crown and a pretty dress! And we'll eat sweets until we die!" Abigail sighs dreamily. Elliot rolls his eyes. The young Phantomhive would never understand his sister's quixotic dreams of becoming a princess.

Just as Abigail was going to continue to blabber on about things Elliot could not care less about, a mysterious blur of white came crashing through the window; causing shards of glass to fly everywhere. The screams of the children instantly fill the room.

Soon after the incident, Ciel, Elizabeth, and the servants burst into the room; weapons in each of their hands.

The white thing, which actually turned out to be a person, puts his hands up, as if he were surrendering. "I come in peace." He chuckles.

The servants, Ciel, and Elizabeth lower their weapons.

"It's been a while, Earl." The white figure smirks.

Ciel rolls his eyes, "Not long enough, Charles Grey." The silver eyed man snickers, "Now is that any way to treat your guest, Earl?"

"It is the way I treat a guest who nearly kill my children." Ciel spat as he points to the trembling twins in the corner.

Grey's silver eyes dart to the corner and land on Abigail and Elliot.

"This is the kiddie's room? Oops. Sorry Earl, it's been a while. I don't remember which window it's safe to crash through." Grey chuckles.

"Charles Grey, what is the matter with you? You could have very well hurt someone, let alone my children! Look, you've scared them half to death! Why don't you use the front door like everyone else? Her majesty will be hearing about this!" Elizabeth shouts, glaring daggers into the silver clad butler's eyes.

"Ah, Lady Phantomhive, hello, my sincerest apologizes, milady. I was trying to make an entrance as usual. I will be using the front door from now on." Grey replies, scratching the back of his head.

"Our deepest apologies milady," Charles Phipps, who had just climb through the shattered widow, bows.

Elizabeth crosses her arms and looks away; a small 'hmpf' emerges from her lips.

"Anyways," Grey announces. "I have very important matters to discuss with you Earl." He tells him seriously.

Ciel sighs, "Very well, Sebastian please show these two to my office. Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard get this mess cleaned up."

"Papa, who are they?" Abigail questions, latching onto her father's leg once Elliot and she had gained enough courage to move from their spots in the corner. "Yeah and why did that man jump through the window?" Elliot added; latching onto Ciel's other leg.

Ciel disentangles the children from his legs and holds them in his arms. "Abigail, Elliot this is Earl Charles Grey and Earl Charles Phipps. They are the queen's butlers. As for your question Elliot, I am not sure. Earl Grey has been jumping through Papa's windows for a very long time."

As the word "Queen" reaches her eardrums, Abigail's emerald eyes instantly light up.

'These men could make me a princess!' The young mistress thought. A wide grin carves itself onto Abigail's lips. 'I've got to be extra cute for them!'

"Hello Mr. Grey, hello Mr. Phipps! You can call me Abby. Not Abigail. Just Abby. I like the name Abby lots better." The young mistress giggles and holds out her hand. The two men each give Abigail's petit hand a small shake.

"Hello Miss Abby. It has been a while since I've last seen you. Why, I haven't seen the two of you since you were this small." Grey makes a gesture with his hands, indicating how small the children were as infants.

"You two have certainly grown since then. You will probably grow up to be my height soon enough." Phipps added, the corners of his lips threatening to turn upward. Phipps did have a soft spot for children. But he did have an image to maintain so he kept his cool demeanor.

"Really?" Elliot gasps, his green eyes shining like diamonds. Elliot loathed being short. His small size made him feel weak and insignificant. He was smaller than most boys his age and even his sister seemed to overpower him in height.

Phipps nods.

Sebastian clears his throat loudly causing everyone, except the servants, to divert their attention to the black clad butler. "This way gentlemen." says Sebastian, his hand over his heart while bowing slightly.

Ciel nods and places a kiss on Abigail and Elliot's cheeks before setting them down on the floor. The three men follow Sebastian out the door.

Elizabeth, who had been aiding the servant clean up the mess, strolls over to the children and crotches down to their height.

"Are you alright darlings? Are you hurt?" Elizabeth asks, her green eyes reflecting the genuine concern she had for the children.

"I'm fine mama, but I fell out my chair and I hit my head." Abigail whines, lifting up her bangs and revealing the small bruise forming on her forehead.

Elizabeth smiles as she places her daughter's head in her hands and brushes her lips against the wound. "Does that feel better?" She asks. Abigail grins and nods.

"Mama, can we play out in the garden?" Abigail asks. "Yeah mama, we promise not to get dirty!" Elliot adds.

Elizabeth sighs, "Alright, stay out of the mud. And don't step on any of the flowers. Finny and Sebastian work very hard to keep them looking their best."

"Don't worry mama; we won't!" Abigail smiles. "Good. You may leave now." Elizabeth says before kissing both their cheeks.

"C'mon Ellie~!" The young mistress grins and grabs Elliot's hand, pulling him out the door.

"Waah-! Abby slow down!" Elliot shouts while being helplessly dragged down the hall.

Elizabeth giggles. Oh, how Abigail reminded Elizabeth so much of her younger self.

**~O~**

"Abby! Let go of my shirt! I can't breathe! Abby!" Elliot wheezes as his older twin pulls him by his shirt collar.

Fortuitously, Abigail listens and releases her twin's shirt collar; letting him topple to the floor.

"Ow-!" Elliot wails but it is cut short due to Abigail placing her finger over his lips. "Shh. They'll hear us." She whispers.

Elliot raises an eyebrow but his eyes widen once he realizes where they are standing.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to play in the garden." Elliot asks as he and his sister stood outside their father's study.

"I lied." Abigail admits shamelessly; her emerald holding a mischievous glint. "I just told mama that so we could leave. What I really want to do is talk to Mr. Grey and Mr. Phipps. You're going to help me, Ellie." Abigail smirked, feeling proud of her astute actions.

"What!? Abby, if mama finds out what we're doing, she'll spank both of us and we won't get any ice cream! Plus, papa is in there with them! How are you going to ask Mr. Grey and Mr. Phipps something with papa being in there?" Elliot exclaims.

"That's why I need your help." Abigail replies, only half listening to her brother's rants.

Elliot shook his head, "I'm not helping you Abby. Not this time. I like sitting and ice cream too much." Elliot states and crosses his arms; feeling a small sense of pride in his chest for refusing to capitulate to Abigail's demands.

Abigail's thin eyebrows knit together; a pout forming on her lips. "Fine. Don't help me, you're a baby anyways. You'd mess everything up!" She shouts and turns away.

Elliot's once closed eyes immediately snap open. "I am not a baby," The boy protests. Abigail, still facing away from Elliot, smirks as an idea forms in her mind.

"Yes you are, _Elliot_. That's why you don't want to help me. You're a baby~! Only babies cry when they get spankings."

Elliot's cheeks glowed red with anger, "I am not a baby! And you cry too when you get spankings!"

"That's because I'm a girl. Girls are supposed to cry; not boys. Only baby boys cry." Abigail jeers at her frustrated twin.

Elliot's eyes widen; his face stained with red, his fists tightly clenched together and unshed tears obscuring his vision. "That is not true! Lots of boys cry!"

"Really? Name one." Abigail chuckles. She was having too much fun with this.

Elliot remains silent.

"I thought so. Now go away, Ellie. No cry babies allowed. You can go play in the baby garden." Abigail replies and waves her hand, shooing the boy away.

"I'm going to help you. I'm not a baby! You'll see!" Elliot frowned, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Abigail finally faces her brother with a large grin plastered on her face, "Great." The young mistress eyes twinkle.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Elliot knew this was wrong and that Abigail planned this. He mentally slapped himself for, once again, surrendering to Abigail's desires. But that girl was such mastermind, he couldn't resist.

**~O~ **

Elliot's balled fists shook as he raises it to knock on his father's door. He knows this is wrong, but he had to go along with the plan and prove to his sister that he was not, in fact, a baby. But as the young Phantomhive stood there, he wondered if it was worth it.

Finally, Elliot's small fist anxiously taps on the solid oak door.

"Enter." The voice of his father is heard from inside. Elliot fills his lungs with much needed air and opens the door.

"Papa?" Elliot calls into the room. "What is it Elliot? I'm in a meeting." Ciel frowns. What could the boy possibly want now?

"I'm sorry papa but mama said she wants you to come here." Elliot replies, averting his gaze from his father to his shoes.

Ciel raises an eyebrow, "She wants me? What for?"

Elliot swallows the lump forming in his throat, "I don't know but she needs you right now." A chill ran down the young Phantomhive's spine. He hated lying; especially to his father.

"Can't it wait? I-"

"Nonsense Earl." Grey interjects. "Go tend to Lady Phantomhive. We can wait, right Phipps?" Grey asks. Phipps nods in reply.

Ciel sighs but nods and exits the room in search of his wife. 'Elizabeth better have a good reason for this.' He thinks.

Elliot follows him out the door and into the hall.

Once he is sure his father is out of ears range, Elliot shouts, "Abby! He's gone!"

Abigail, who has been hiding around the corner, scampers down the corridor.

"Good job Ellie! Maybe you're not a baby." Abigail giggles. Elliot flashes a triumphant smile. "Now Ellie, just stand here and watch for Sebastian or papa."

"What do I do when I see them?" Elliot asks. Abigail contemplates on this. "Make a noise but not too loud or they'll we're doing something." Abigail instructs.

"What kind of noise?" Elliot asks.

"Just make one up but keep it quiet. Got it?" Abigail asks.

Elliot raises his hand to his forehead as if he were saluting, "Yes ma'am!" He giggles. Abigail smiles and quietly enters the room.

"Hi Mr. Grey! Hi Mr. Phipps!" Abigail smiles. Grey turns to the child in surprise, "Hello Ms. Abby. Is there something you need?" He asks, wondering why the child was there.

Abigail grins at his question, "Why yes! Yes there is." She nods.

"What is it, milady?" Phipps inquires.

"Well..." Abigail starts, taking a seat between the two men on the couch. "I want the two to make me a princess!" She smiles.

There is a prolong silence blanketing the room before Charles Grey bursts into a symphony of giggles. Charles Phipps deadpans at the child's innocent request.

"What's so funny?" Abigail frowns. The young mistress hated not being taken seriously. She felt her question was serious and deserved a serious answer.

"I'm afraid we do not have the power to do that milady." Grey replies, wiping a stray tear away.

"Why not?" Abigail pouts her lips; a common action when the child did not get her way.

"Well, you have to be the daughter of the king and queen or be married to a prince." Phipps explains.

"Not true! Mama read me a story where this lady became a princess just by kissing a yucky frog!" Abigail protest.

Grey bursts into laughter again while Phipps sighs. "That story is fictional milady. It's not real." Phipps explains.

"Oh..." Abigail's eyes dim with sadness and hangs her head. Her dreams were crushed.

Phipps sighs and ruffles her hair in a playful manner. "Cheer up milady. You may not be a real princess but I am sure your father considers you to be a princess." Phipps smiles reassuringly.

Abigail lifts her head and stares in the white haired butler's eyes. "Really?" She asks.

"Of course." Grey chimes in. Abigail smiles, feeling a bit better.

Elliot bursts into the room, "Abby! Abby! Papa is coming." The boy warns and pales as his father steps into the room.

Ciel's visible eye narrows dangerously at the female child on the couch. Abigail gulps.

"Abigail." Ciel says, his voice holding an uneasy, ominous, tone.

"P-Papa, I-" Abigail stammers. Grey notices the panics in Abigail's voice and says, "Don't be upset with her Earl. She was only curious about something, that's all." Grey smiles.

"But-" Phipps interrupts Ciel, "It's fine Earl, really. She is a charming young lady. She just has an extraordinary curiosity in the royal family." He chuckles.

Ciel glances at Abigail and Elliot. Both of them were wearing a sheepish grin.

Ciel groans, "Very well. Abby, Elliot you are dismissed. But I do not want this happening again." He warns.

"We still get to have ice cream, right papa?" Elliot asks innocently. This causes the men to chortle slightly.

"Yes you may, as long as your mother never finds out about this." Ciel smiles lightly.

The twins nod their heads and runs down the hall to go play in the gardens.

"They certainly are amusing Earl." Grey chuckles.

Ciel smirks and turns to the butlers sitting on the couch, "They get it from their mother." He laughs.


	2. Slip Of The Tongue

**Happy birthday to myself (March 25th) \( ^ o ^ )/ And whoever else's birthday day it is! Anyways, in this chapter, something similar happened to me when I was younger and I thought I would use the same situation with Abigail and Elliot. Only difference is I received a spanking afterwards. Anyways, enjoy~!**

**~O~**

"Jack and J-Jill ran up the hill to, uh…"

"Fetch."

"F-Fetch, a pale of water. Jack fell down and broke his -Uhh...what's this word?"

"Crown."

"Crown, and Jill came...tu...tum...?"

"Tumbling."

"Tumbling after."

"Good job, sweetie." Elizabeth Phantomhive smiles and hugs her four year old daughter, Abigail, to her chest.

"Thank you, mama." Abigail giggles and shuts the book. "Can we read another one, mama?" She asks.

"Of course. Go get one off the shelf." Elizabeth replies. Abigail hops off her mother's lap and strolls over to the bookshelf.

"Sebastian, can you help me get that book? It's at the very tippy top!" Abigail says to the butler, who had been dusting off the book shelf.

"Certainly miss Abigail." Sebastian reaches for the book she is pointing to and hands it to the child.

Abigail's small lips curl into a pout, "Sebastian~! I told you to call me Abby~!"

Sebastian bows and places his gloved hand over his heart, "My apologies, Miss Abby."

Abigail smiles, "I forgive you Sebastian." The young mistress walks over to her awaiting mother and positions herself on her lap.

"The Three Bears." Abigail reads aloud. "Good!" Elizabeth praises.

Elizabeth's emerald eyes dart over to the corner. She smiles as they perceive her son. "Elliot would you like to read too?" Elizabeth asks the child sitting in the corner. Elliot looks up from the picture he had been drawing and replies, "No thanks mama. I'm drawin' a picture."

Elizabeth nods and listens to Abigail read.

"Hey papa! Look at my drawing! It's you and me!" Elliot chimes and holds up his picture for his father to see.

Ciel Phantomhive, who had been sitting cross-legged in his chair reading the news paper, looks up and smiles. "It's wonderful Elliot."

Elliot grins with a sense of pride, "The tall one with the eye patch is you." The child explains and points to the tallest figure on the picture.

Ciel laughs, "I really like it Elliot." The Earl observes picture, "But it seems my eyepatch is on the wrong side." He says.

Elliot looks down at his picture and frowns. His father was right; the eye patch _was_ on the wrong side.

Elliot heaves a poignant sigh. The young Phantomhive wanted his drawing to be flawless so he could please his father.

Noticing the despair on the child's face, Ciel unties his eye patch and ties it around is other eye. He ruffles his son's hair, "Look Elliot, your picture is correct now," Ciel smiles.

Elliot's green eyes light up. He then raises an eye brow as he notices something odd. Something was unusual about his father's eye.

"Papa why does your eye got a star on it?" Elliot asks reaching out to touch it.

Ciel takes his son's hand into his own to avoid to having his contracted eye poked out. "It has been this way for a very long time." Ciel explains. "But, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this Elliot. It will just be our little secret." The Earl whispers.

Elliot grins, "Okay papa!"

Ciel smiles and pats the boy's head, "Good." He says simply and continues to read the newspaper.

Elliot stands up and dashes to his mother and sister. "Mama, look at my picture! It's me and papa."

"It looks beautiful, Ellie!" Elizabeth coos. Abigail frowns, annoyed at her brother for disrupting her reading.

"The both of you are so talented! Ellie being an astonishing artist and Abby being the exceptional reader. How do you two do it?" Elizabeth squeals.

Elliot grins, "Because I am simply one hell of a drawer!"

"Yeah! And I am simply one hell of a reader!" Abigail chimes.

Elizabeth mouth falls agape, Ciel drops his paper, and Sebastian stops dusting.

Elizabeth grabs both of the sibling's hands and slaps it with her palm.

Elliot and Abigail pull their hands back in shock. "What'd ya do that for?" Abigail wails as she rubs her sore hand.

"Don't say that word! It is a very naughty word!" Elizabeth warns.

The twins give her a questioning look. "What word?" Elliot asks.

"Hell. Hell is the naughty word." Ciel says bluntly. Elizabeth nods, "Yes that word is very naughty and shouldn't ever be said." She berates angrily.

Abigail frowns, "But Sebastian says that all the time and he's not naughty." Sebastian inwardly chuckles at Abigail's words. If only the naive, little, girl knew...

Ciel glares at the butler standing by the bookshelf. He should have known the demon had something to do with it. They did use his catch phrase after all.

Elizabeth's eyes widen, "T-That's different!" She replies frantically.

"How?" The twins ask in perfect sync. Had Elizabeth not been so panicked, she would have called the action cute.

"It is a grown up word and Sebastian is a grown up." Elizabeth explains. "But why do grownups get to say it and not us?" Elliot asks.

Elizabeth is speechless. She looks over to her husband for a better clarification.

Seeing the look of distress on his wife's face, Ciel replies, "It's naughty for grownups to say the word too."

"So does that mean Sebastian is naughty too?" Abigail gasps.

Abigail had always admired Sebastian. She loves his cooking, how nice he is to her, and how well he plays pretend with Elliot and her. Seeing her role model and second favorite play mate (her first favorite being Elliot, of course) being accused of 'naughtiness' was shocking.

"Yes. I mean no!" Ciel shouts, remembering how much Abigail looks up to Sebastian. 'Damn these curious children.' He thinks.

"But mama just said-"

"Just don't say the word! If you do, you will get a spanking! **Understand**?" Elizabeth's booming voice causes the children to flinch.

The children nod.

A palpable, awkward, silence invades the room.

Ciel sighs and glances at the clock.

**'8:22 PM'** it read.

"Go to bed you two. It's late." Ciel says.

The children blink in confusion but do not argue with their father. "Good night mama, Good night papa!" They chant and exit the room.

The door shuts behind the two with a gentle slam. Ciel sighs, "Well, that was exhausting." The Earl rubs his temples. Elizabeth nods in agreement.

She raises an eye brow, "Ciel darling, why is your eye patch on the wrong side?" She asks staring at the usually covered, purple-starred eye.

"It's a long story," Ciel groans and slumps further into his chair.

Sebastian snickers, 'What an entertaining show.' He thinks.

"Sebastian." Ciel calls, his voice holding an uneasy, wile, tone.

"Yes master?" Sebastian bows.

"You are not allowed to use that phrase or curse in front of the children ever again. Is that clear?" Ciel scolds. He picks up the tea cup that had been lying on the table and brings it to his lips. He sighs as the still warm liquid travels down his parched throat.

Anger bubbles in the demon's chest but he bows and smiles never the less, "Yes my lord."

Sebastian turns back to the bookshelf and picks up his feather duster. He scowls, 'Damn those observant children.' The butler bitterly thinks and returns to cleaning the bookshelf.

**~ O ~**

Abigail and Elliot finally reach their room and crawl into their beds. Luckily the two were already dress in their pajamas.

"Ellie?" Abigail asks after lying silently in bed.

"Yes Abby?" Elliot replies sleepily.

"Why does papa got a star on his eye and why was it purple and not blue?" She asks.

Elliot grins and rolls over to face his sister. "That's a secret between me and papa!"


	3. Get Well Soon

**Late update OTL. School has been really kicking my ass. Plus I'm suffering from a wicked case of writers block. Forgive me my lovely readers. I hope you all in enjoy.**

**~O~**

The young mistress sighs and raises her hand to let her chin rest upon it. Her elbow lies on the table in the most unladylike manner. But this is the least of the mistress' worries.

She is dreadfully bored.

Abigail Phantomhive slumps further into her chair and groans. Her green eyes dart over to what would have been Elliot's seat if he were there with her. But if he were here, she would not be so bored.

Unfortunately, the young master Elliot has contracted a dreadful cold; leaving him bedridden in one of the  
guest rooms of the large manor for the past week. The young mistress feels lost and bored with out her companion.

Abigail wishes she could see her ill brother but she is forbidden to enter the sick child's room for she would get sick as well.

But as a substitute, Abigail makes several get well cards for her sick twin and gives them to Sebastian to pass along. Though the mistress would have preferred to see her brother in person, it was better than no communication between the two at all.

Abigail glances out the window. She gazes at the bright vermillion roses in the garden below. Perhaps she could pick a rose for Elliot. She grins and sits up neatly in her chair. Of course! Elliot must be miserable with that awful cold and a rose from the gardens would definitely bring a smile to her brother's face.

Unless, a rose would Elliot remind that he cannot go outside and play. That would make him feel worse! And he would not be able to inhale the rose's sweet fragrance because of his congested nose. What is the point in giving Elliot a rose if he cannot smell it? Besides, rose bushes have thorns on them. It would be nearly impossible for the young mistress to pick a rose without pricking her delicate finger.

These thoughts cause Abigail to slump in her seat and release a groan from her lips. That idea is certainly out.

Dull emerald eyes dart over to the table adorned with broken crayons and paper. Maybe she could make another card for Elliot. But then again, she had already made eight that morning.

Abigail groans as her forehead connects to the table. There is absolutely nothing for the young mistress to do.

Well, sleeping is an option. Escaping into her own dreamland would eliminate her boredom. Unfortunately, it is not time for Abigail's daily nap; therefore, she is not at all tired. In fact, she is feeling quite energetic but there is not a thing to spend this bubbling energy on.

Abigail pouts her lips. It is all Elliot's fault. He is the reason she is feeling so bored and lonely.

'Stupid, idiot, Ellie.' She thinks.

Abigail closes her eyes and listens to the rhythmic ticking of the clock resting in the corner of the play room.

She sighs. Oh, how she misses her dearest brother.

Abigail has never felt so lonely before. Abigail and Elliot are inseparable. The blue haired pair stuck together like glue. Neither of the two is accustomed to the idea of being apart.

'Please get better soon, Ellie.' Abigail sighs, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

The pitter-patter of footsteps does not reach Abigail's ears due to her noisy sobbing.

"Miss Abby?" A voice of uncertainty calls behind her.

Abigail quickly sits up and wipes her eyes with her sleeve to remove any evidence of tears.

"Y-Yes?" Abigail sniffs and whirls around in her seat to face the owner of the voice.

Finian's blue orbs graze upon Abigail's face and dim with sadness. His suspicions were correct. The young mistress _was_ crying.

He gulps, "If you don't mind me asking Miss Abby, why are you crying?"

Abigail sighs. So she had been caught after all. "I just miss Elliot, that's all." She whispers and absentmindedly gazes out the window.

Finian nods in understanding, "I know you do Miss Abby, we all do. But don't you worry! Before you know it, Master Elliot will be well again and playing tag with you in the gardens!" Finian chimes exuberantly.

Finian's enthusiasm does not faze the mistress. "But what if he doesn't get well?"Abigail asks.

"I assure you he will, Miss Abby. The doctor said it is just a simple cold. He should be up and ready to go in another week or so." Finian explains, hoping to soothe the child's sadness and worries, but this only upsets the child more.

"A week?" Abigail gasps. "But...I was hoping he would be better by tomorrow." She whispers quietly, a stream of salty tears flow down her cheeks.

How on earth could Abigail go another seven days without seeing her dearest brother? How could she go another seven days feeling this heart aching loneliness?

Seeing the tears in Abigail's eyes, Finian's fragile heart shatters into pieces. He hated seeing anyone upset, especially the ones he cared about.

Finian sighs. He knows this is against his better judgment and he would probably receive a harsh punishment from Lord and Lady Phantomhive if either of them found out about his actions. But, the young gardener instead listens to his heart and emotions rather than his brain and his master's orders.

"Miss Abby." Finian says, walking over to the crying child and kneeling down to her eye level.

Abigail lifts her eyelids and reveals the tear covered, emerald, orbs underneath. "Y-Yes?"

Finian gently wipes the mistress' eyes, "Follow me milady, I have something to show you." The gardener beams.

Abigail's eyes widen in curiosity, "What is it?" she asks.

"You'll have to follow me to find out~" Finian laughs and stands up.

Abigail stands and takes Finian's hand into her own. "Okay." She says with a small smile and follows Finian out the door and down the corridor.

**~O~**

"When are we going to get to the surprise Finny?" Abigail asks with a pitch of impatience in her voice.

"The surprise is just right around the corner, Miss Abby." The gardener informs.

Finian leads her to a large door that is a couple of doors down from her parents' bedroom.

"Is the surprise behind the door, Finny?" Abigail asks.

"Yes ma'am." Finian grins while grabbing the door handle and giving it a slight turn.

Abigail quickly pushes open the oak barrier separating her and Finian's surprise and gasps.

"Elliot!" The mistress squeaks.

The weak figure lying on the bed sits up and stares at his visitors. The boy grins as a familiar blue haired child bursts through the door. "Abby!" Elliot beams.

Abigail instantly jumps into her twin's bed and throws her arms around him.

"Oh Ellie, I've missed you so much~! It's been so boring since you got sick!" Abigail squeals and tightly squeezes her ill sibling.

Elliot smiles weakly, "I've missed you too Abby. Being sick is no fun. I've been hurting so much that I can't do any fun stuff. And mama and papa won't let me leave this room except when I have to go to the water closet." Elliot rants.

"I know. Mama and papa wouldn't let me come and see you either. Finny brought me instead." Abigail pouts. "Did you get my cards, Ellie?" Abigail inquires.

Elliot smiles, "Yes I did. I really—really liked them. Thank you for makin' them for me." The younger twin says, though being interrupted by fits of coughing.

"You're welcome Ellie! I made a bunch more this morning. I hope you like those too," Abigail smiles.

"I betcha I will, Abby." Elliot mimics his sister's cheerful smile. The young master is enjoying Abigail's company. He honestly did miss her. He often found himself yearning to be healed of this horrid sickness and be with his sister again. Elliot craves the fun he and Abigail shares (even if most of their fun got them into trouble).

Finian, who is leaning against the door frame, smiles as he observes the twins endlessly chatting away. He is relieved that he can once again gaze upon Abigail's cheerful smiles and optimistic attitude.

The mistress has been mourning since her twin had fallen ill. It was unnatural seeing such a morose look on Abigail's usually gleeful features.

Finian quietly slips out of the room and shuts the door. As much as he would like to stay and watch the twins, he has chores to do. He would retrieve Abigail once he is finished. Or at least until Sebastian comes and cleans up the after math of the gardeners distraction.

**Blah, this chapter sucks. Writers block is a real bitch.**


	4. The Sweet Smell Of Bitter Vanilla

**Hello everyone~! School and final exams are finally over, meaning I have more time to write. Sorry for the long wait ^^'' Reviews are always welcome~**

**~O~  
**  
Elliot Phantomhive is like his father in many ways. He has his father's dark blue locks of hair. Like his father, he is a complete novice in the art of fencing and dancing. He and his father both avoid social events like the plague. The two also hate being distracted while hard at work.

One single trait Elliot innate from Ciel Phantomhive annoyed Sebastian Michaelis to no end, his sweet tooth.

Elliot's unnatural need for sweets exceeds his sister's and mother's, perhaps even Ciel's.

Around the time of noon, Sebastian begins to prepare for Ciel's daily dessert. Unfortunately, Elliot had recently grasped this fact.

Everyday, the child would slip into the kitchen, pull up a chair and observe Sebastian mix and add several ingredients into the bowl. This, however, does not bother Sebastian. He found the act rather amusing by the way Elliot's eyes glisten with curiosity and amazement. But whenever the butler so much as turns his head a quarter of an inch, Elliot would dip his small fingers into the cake batter and the lick and suck the creamy, sweet, contents off his fingers before repeating the action.

No matter how many times Sebastian swatted his hand away with a wooden spoon or berated him about how utterly disgusting sticking his saliva covered fingers into the batter was, the little Phantomhive continues to make his way into the kitchen, pull up a chair beside Sebastian and dip his fingers into the batter.

Most days, the adept butler is able to catch Elliot in the act and swat his hand away. Other days, the Phantomhive child catches him off guard and eases his fingers into the batter. After realizing what the clever child has done, Sebastian irritably collects the bowl into his arms and scrapes the white cream into a nearby trash can. Lest the master eat cake contaminated with saliva and dirty fingers that have been god know where.

The process went on for several days. Countless bowls of batter is wasted. Finally, the butler has had enough. He needed to find a way stop the young master Elliot from sneaking cake batter. But how?

The demon smirks as a brilliant idea forms in his mind. Master Elliot was certainly in for one _hell_ of a treat.

**~O~**

Sebastian glances over at the clock resting on the kitchen wall. He has exactly six minutes before Elliot comes running along. He has to work fast but this is no feat for the demon.

Sebastian opens the draws and retrieves a large bowl and spoon and lays them out on the counter. He turns his heels and opens the cabinet doors, collecting a bag of flour before placing it next to the bowl and spoon.

Sebastian then walks over to another cabinet filled with various spices. The butler's hand gracefully dances around in the cabinet in search of a particular ingredient.

The demon's lips curl into malicious smirk as his fingers lace around the object he was searching for.

Sebastian pulls out a large bottle labeled, 'Vanilla Extract.' He unscrews the lid and inhales the sweet scent. Yes, the nearly hypnotic scent will surely allure the child.

Screwing the cap back on and strolling over to the counter, Sebastian dumps two cups of flour into the large bowl. He grabs the bottle and, once again, unscrews the cap and pours the thick, brown fluid into the bowl. The devilish butler stirs the concoction and adds more vanilla extract to maintain the sweet smell.

Sebastian quickly screws the cap back on, for the sweet smell made him sick. The sweet aroma causes the butler's stomach to churn with displeasure as nausea washes over him. Being a demon has its disadvantages. But the small feeling of nausea is a small price to pay if his plan kept Elliot from ever entering the kitchen again.

The pitter patter of footsteps is heard just outside the kitchen walls. Sebastian glances at the clock. "Right on schedule." He smirks.

The kitchen door swings open and rubber soled shoes eagerly collide with the tile.

"Hiya Sebastian!" Elliot grins and latches himself onto the butler's legs.

Sebastian stares down at the boy and smiles, "Good Afternoon, Master Elliot." He replies, mixing the contents in the bowl.

Elliot smiles. Sebastian is baking dessert, as usual. But today's batter is different. It smells...sweeter?

The Phantomhive sniffs the air. The fragrance of fresh vanilla clogs his nostrils. Yes, sweeter indeed.

Elliot grins, hardly being able to contain the rapidly accumulating saliva forming in his mouth.

"Master Elliot, it is hardly polite to stare." Sebastian casually chides, finding it increasing hard to keep himself from snickering. The fragrance proves to be alluring, indeed. It has Elliot wrapped around its nonexistent finger. "Why don't you sit next to me, Master Elliot? That tile must be most uncomfortable to sit upon."

Snapping out of trance, Elliot replies "Huh? Oh yeah, thanks Sebastian." He giggles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome." Sebastian smiles.

Elliot unlatches himself from Sebastian's legs and wipes away the invisible dirt on his shorts.

He stands up and climbs into the stool conveniently placed next to the butler.

"What's that gonna be Sebastian? It sure smells nice." Elliot smiles while gazing at the batter hungrily.

"It is a secret." Sebastian replies.

The child frowns, "Aw, why can't you tell me? I won't tell anybody." Elliot whines.

"It is a surprise, Master Elliot. What kind of butler would I be if I were to ruin a surprise?" The sly butler winks.

Elliot crosses his arms, a small pout forming on his lips, "A better one." He mutters. Sebastian chuckles.

Sebastian holds his breath as he unscrews and pours more of the Vanilla into the bowl. His lungs silently thank him as he screws the top back on and takes a breath. He grabs his wooden spoon and begins to stir.

Elliot watched intently as the thick brown liquid dripped into the bowl, dying the pale white flour below to a creamy brown color.

That stuff, whatever it is, is where the sweet the smell is coming from. Elliot licks his lips. He silently prays to the heavens that Sebastian would turn his head or wonder over to the sink across the room, so he could taste the delicious smelling batter.

"Drat." The butler says abruptly.

At the sound of Sebastian's smooth voice, Elliot snaps out of his day dream. "Uh what's wrong?" He asks.

"I've seemed to have forgotten my whisk." Sebastian replies truthfully. "I must have left it in the dining room. Silly me." The butler sighs.

"Oh no." Elliot replies, his voice laced with spurious pity.

"Such a tragedy; Master Elliot, would you be a dear and watch the batter while I go retrieve the whisk? It would be most appreciated." Sebastian pleads, already knowing the child's answer.

Elliot grins, showing off nearly all of his pearlescent teeth. "'Course, Sebastian! I'd be happy to."

Sebastian smiles, "Many thanks, Master Elliot." He turns his heels and walks over to the door before stopping in his tracks, "Oh master Elliot."

"Yes?" Elliot asks, wishing for the butler to just leave already.

"Whatever you do, do not touch the batter." Sebastian says, knowing full and well that the boy would do just the opposite. 'Reverse Psychology is a beautiful thing.' The butler muses.

Elliot waves his hand dismissively, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sebastian smirks, "I'm sure you wouldn't, Master Elliot." He replies, pushing open the kitchen door and wondering off to the dining room. The demon smirks. His plan is coming together quite nicely.

Elliot sighs in relief, 'I thought he would never leave.' He thinks.

The little Phantomhive adverts his attention to the sweet smelling batter.

He smirks devilishly, his thin fingers anchors onto the bowl and pulls it over.

He licks his plump lips and inhales the sweet fragrance.

'This should be delicious. Sebastian has out done himself.' He muses and dips his fingers into the batter, scooping a generous amount out of the bowl.

The blue haired child gazes at the creamy substance on his fingers, the sweet smell coaxing him to taste it.

Elliot grins, feeling wonderfully clever on how he easy tricked that naive butler. To think, the poor fool actually thought he could stop him from tasting such heavenly batter. Ha! He'd show him.

Pushing aside his complacent thoughts, Elliot raises his fingers and jams them into his mouth, allowing the brown substance to wash over his tongue.

Elliot's emerald eyes widen in shock. Something is wrong the batter. It is... bitter? The heavenly smell is a major contrast from the bitter taste,

Elliot hops out of his seat and rushes to the sink, spitting out the foul tasting batter and rinsing out his mouth to rid the awful the taste. How could something so sweet in smell taste so horrible?

Elliot cups the chilly water in his hands and takes a sip, swishing the water around his mouth.

After dousing his mouth, the bluenette retreats to the refrigerator looking for something, anything, sweet to cleanse his bitter tongue.

Finally, Elliot reaches for a carton of fresh strawberries. He closes the refrigerator door and sets the container on the counter.

The young master climbs into the stool and opens the carton, plopping a bright red strawberry into his mouth. He sighs with pleasure as the nectarous juice erupts over his tongue.

The boy glances over at the bowl filled with the horrid mixture. He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

'What kind of dessert will _that _be?' He wonders before his mouth engulfs another strawberry. Surely Sebastian was not going to serve that to his father.

Elliot jumps in surprise as the kitchen door swings open.

"I have returned with the whisk, Master Elliot." Sebastian announces, returning his place to the counter.

"Oh, uh, hey Sebastian. That's great." Elliot says, his eyes fixated on anything but the servant.

"You did not touch the batter, did you?" Sebastian asks. He already knew what the child had done, which went according to plan. Elliot's fingers had left a small but noticeable indention in the thick batter.

" 'Course not! I-I told 'ya I wouldn't." Elliot replies nervously, wishing he heeded the butler's advice about not touching the batter.

Unexpected guilt poisons the child's mood. His eyes widen as reality sinks in.

He had just betrayed, Sebastian! His loyal servant, his second favorite playmate (His sister Abigail being first, of course) and he had even preened himself about it! The man trusted him and he lied and ignored his warning.

Elliot slumps miserably in his seat. He wants to tell Sebastian the truth but the butler would no doubt tell his mother or father. Elliot shivers; he could already hear the sound of his father's or mother's palm slamming against his exposed bottom.

Elliot feverishly shakes his head. For that simple reason, the boy decides to remain quiet.

Sebastian smirks, noting the boy's sudden change in posture. He must be feeling guilty. His plan is working more efficiently than he had thought.

"Wonderful. You're such a well mannered young man, Master Elliot." The demon coos, pinching the boy's cheeks.

Elliot gulps and tries to escape Sebastian's iron grip on his cheeks. "Ow! Sebastian, you're hurting me!" He wails.

Sebastian pulls away with an apologetic gaze. "My apologies." He bows.

"Here take this, Master Elliot. It is a reward for _not_ touching the batter." Sebastian smiles before placing the bowl in Elliot's arms.

The boy raises an eyebrow, "What's this for?" He asks, enjoying the sugary smell the mixture emits.

"It is your reward. And as a reward, you may have a taste of the batter." Sebastian smiles.

Elliot's eyes widen, "Um I don't think-"

Sebastian cuts in, "Oh, but I insist. I know how much you desire raw batter. Go ahead, try some." The demon dips his whisk into the batter and presses it to the child's lips.

Elliot gasps and shoves the bowl back into the butler's arms. "Uh, no thanks Sebastian. I don't like eating batter anymore." With that, the child jumps out of his seat and sprints out of the kitchen.

Sebastian's initial shock fades to a sly smirk.

Sebastian slips off his tail coat and replaces it with a crisp, white, apron. He gathers his ingredients to begin baking his master's actual treat.

Today's dessert is strawberry cheesecake with mint and balsamic with a side of Elliot never returning to the kitchen.

**~O~**

**My mother played a similar trick on me when I was younger, except she poured the vanilla in a table spoon and made me sniff it before asking me if I wanted to try it. I think I ate a whole bag of grapes to get the taste out of my mouth. XD**


	5. Bike Riding

**Geez it's been a while, eh? I apologize, lovely readers. I've been on vacation with my family and I couldn't get home to my computer. I wrote this on the six hour drive to Tennessee. Since Ciel is twenty five here, it is the year 1900 meaning that instead of the bikes with the huge wheel in the front, it's a normal two wheeled bike. That being said, enjoy.**  
**~O~**

Ciel Phantomhive leans back in his office chair; a sigh escapes his lips.

The Earl of Phantomhive has finished a majority of his daily work, but he has much more to complete.

As Ciel worked, his usually ample supply of motivation and determination to complete his work slowly began to fade.

He glances at the desk adorned with Funtom Company financial reports, letters from her majesty, and unless stacks of paper work that requires his signature.

'Perhaps a small break is in order,' the young man muses, setting down his pen and clearing away the messy stacks of reports.

Ciel folds his hands behind his head and slumps comfortably in his chair.

He sighs, musing about his ever busy week. The past few weeks or so have been unimaginably hectic. An enormous wave of crime and murder currently sweeps over the country of England, causing Her Majesty to call onto her ever faithful guard dog.

With all the murders and sexual predators running about the city, the Earl worries for the safety of his family.

The Countess of Phantomhive tries to lay her husband's qualms to rest, insisting she is perfectly capable of protecting herself and the children along with the aid of the servants, but alas Ciel cannot help but worry.

A knock on the door causes the Earl to sit up straight, "Enter." He replies.

"Good evening master. I have arrived with Earl Grey Tea." Sebastian Michaelis announces, pushing a cart decorated with an elegantly designed fine china teapot and teacup.

Ciel accepts the tea cup and inhales the sweet scent of the burgundy colored liquid inside it before raising the cup to his lips. He sighs with pleasure as the warm fluid rushes down his throat.

"Things have been relatively quiet today, Sebastian." Ciel says, taking another sip of his tea before adding, "What is the occasion?"

Sebastian smiles, "No occasion, my Lord. Mey-Rin, Finian and Bardroy went to the market to retrieve ingredients for tonight's dinner. Lady Phantomhive left to visit the Midford Estate. And Master Elliot is down for his daily nap." The adept butler replied flawlessly.

"Hmh." The Earl replies, letting the information sink in. "What of Abigail?" He asks.

"I believe she is out in the garden, master." Sebastian says, gesturing with his gaze over to the widow.

Catching the butler's hint, Ciel swirls around in his chair and faces the window.

Ciel allows a faint smile to appear on his lips as he gazes at his daughter; though it is short lived, due to the discovery of Abigail's look of frustration.

"What is she doing out there?" Ciel asks, eyeing the irritated pout settling on the girl's facial features. He would have chuckled at the child's adorable expression had he not been plagued with worry.

"Miss Abigail is practicing her bicycle riding though with little avail." Sebastian informs.

Ciel nods absently, gazing at his frustrated daughter.

The child sighs, before climbing on the bicycle. She slowly begins to pedal with a tight grip on the handle bars.

The little mistress only manages to stay upright for a few feet before the bicycle began to wobble out of control, throwing her to the ground.

With a worried gaze, Ciel whirls back around in his chair. "Sebastian." He says, arising from his chair.

"Yes master?" The butler inquires, though already knowing what the Earl is planning to do.

"Cancel all my appointments. I have something I need to do." He says, walking to the large door.

Sebastian smirks, placing his hand over his chest and bowing, "Certainly my lord." He snickers.

Ciel scoffs, his hand tightening around the door knob and giving it a tug before strolling down the hall.

**~O~**

"Wah!" Abigail Phantomhive wails as the bicycle wobbles, nearly tipping over.

Instinctively, her foot leaves it place on the bike pedal and plants itself on the lush grass. She sighs in aggravation. Who knew riding a bike could be so difficult? Elliot had certainly made it seem easy.

Abigail growls in envy at the memory of her younger twin joyfully riding around the large garden on his new bike. Elliot is a much faster learner than Abigail (which she envied), so learning to ride a bike for the boy was perfunctory.

Abigail groans and cleanses her mind of bitter thoughts. She takes a deep breath. She could do this; soon she would be riding just as well as Elliot.

Hesitantly, the girl's foot returns to the bike pedal. Her foot other descends against the right bike pedal.

Abigail's grip tightens around the handle bars as she slowly begins to pedal. The bicycle began to stagger but not enough to tip the girl and the bike over.

The young mistress' heart began to pound; this is the farthest she has ever gotten on the bike. She grins; perhaps she is getting just as good as Elliot.

As Abigail mentally cheers herself on, the bicycle wheel rides over the bumpy cobble stone, causing the young lady to lose her balance.

Abigail shrieks as her petit body slams onto the cobble stone. Her delicate skin sliding against the rough stone causes horrible friction, eliciting loud wails and screeches from Abigail as small patches of skin begins to tear away from her knees and elbows. Abigail bites her lip to hold back a scream.

Reluctantly, the child sits up, her eyes inspecting the fresh wounds on her knees and elbows. The scrapes are not bleeding, fortunately, but they did give off a tremendous burning sensation.

Tears prickle in the corner of her eyes. She tries her best to blink them away. The action deems itself futile as saline tears stream down her red stained cheeks.

With an aggravated sigh, Abigail lifts her arm to wipe her tears on her sleeve. The Marchioness had thoroughly drilled her on showing her tears. It is unladylike.

She stands up, smoothing the wrinkles on her slightly tousled dress and fixes her unruly curls.

She briefly scans the garden. Her eyes narrow dangerously as she glances at the bicycle tossed aside on the cobble stone.

She kicks the bicycle wheel before angrily stomping off.

Bike riding isn't all that great anyways. There are far more entertaining things to do than riding a silly bicycle.

"Giving up already? That does not seem a like a Phantomhive." A voice calls from behind.

Abigail stops in her tracks and turns her head. "Papa!" She exclaims in surprise. She cannot recall the last time she has seen her father out of the large study. It almost seems foreign.

"I thought you were workin'." She says. Of course she is glad to see her father somewhere other than an office chair but her curiosity engulfs her joy.

"I'm on break." Ciel replies, taking slow strides towards the child. "But more importantly, you're giving up on learning how to ride a bike?" He asks.

Abigail pouts, "Yes. It's too hard and I got hurt real bad. See?" She grumbles and points to the small scrapes on her elbows and knees.

Ciel crotches down to her height to examine the small wounds on her knees, "It doesn't look too bad." Ciel reports as he gently runs his thumb against the scratch. The girl emits a barely audible hiss.

"But I saw you riding before you fell down. You were doing an excellent job, Abby. Do you really want to give up now?" Ciel asks, his eyes meeting hers.

Abigail considers the question. "Yes." She says finally.

Ciel frowns, "I'm a little disappointed in you, Abby." He says. Abigail's eyes widen. The last thing she wants to do is disappoint her father.

"Wah, but why!?" She asks.

Ciel's hands rest on the child's shoulders and stares intently into her green eyes, letting the mistress know he is serious. "Because Abby, you are a Phantomhive. When Phantomhive's fall and hurt themselves, they get right back up. They do not give up. By giving up, you will be sullying the Phantomhive name. Do you really want to do that, Abigail?" He asks.

The mistress feverishly shakes her head.

"So you understand what I am trying to inform you?" Ciel asks.

Abigail's emerald eyes glow with determination, her lips curling into a vibrant grin, "Yes sir!" She chimes raising her hand to rest on her forehead, as if she were saluting a commander.

Ciel smiles, "Good. Would you like to try riding your bike again?" The mistress nods.

**~O~**

"Are you ready Abby?" Ciel inquires, waiting for the child to settle onto the bike stool.

"Hmmh." She nods anxiously.

"Now as I push you, I want you to pedal your feet and do not stop. Understand?" The Earl instructs.

"I understand." Abigail replies, trying to calm her frantically beating heart.

Ciel clutches the back of the bicycle seat and slowly begin to push, increasing his speed as the time went by.

Abigail heeds her father's instructions and presses her feet against the bike pedals, mimicking the speed of her father's pushing.

The young father pushes the child around the garden at a fairly fast pace, though keeping mind slow down as they approach the cobble stone. Lest Abigail fall down again and refuse to ever learn how to ride a bike.

Ciel eyes Abigail's footwork, ensuring the child is ready. He smirks.

As silently as he can, Ciel releases his grip on the bike seat. He grins. The mistress remains upright, pedaling as if the Earl is still holding the bike seat.

Abigail's nervous frown fades to a joyful smile; thoroughly enjoying the soft breeze on her cheeks and her father's company. She loves her father dearly, especially when he makes an appearance outside the office.

She turns her head to glance at her father. Ciel's absence leaves the mistress with a shocked and a baffled countenance. When did he let go? Where was he? Did he return to his study? The thought saddens the girl.

"You are doing great Abby!" A voice shouts.

Abigail's eyes widen. Sitting on the large fountain is father as he smiles and cheers her on.

She grins. 'He didn't leave after all.' She muses in relief.

"Keep going Abby! Do not slow down!" Ciel shouts to his distracted daughter.

Snapping out of her reverie, Abigail increases her speed, circling the large garden.

She gives a bubbly laugh. She is finally doing it. She is finally riding a bike. Now Elliot and she could go bike riding together, rather than Abigail watching on the side lines.

After gleefully cycling around the garden, the mistress pedals to the fountain. She climbs off the large bike and joins he father on the fountain.

"Did you see me papa? I was riding just like Ellie!" Abigail squeals.

Ciel affectionately pats the child's head. "I watched you Abby. You did a wonderful job. I am very proud of you." He pecks the child's cheek.

"Wonderful job Abby, dear!" A voice squeals, followed by enthusiastic clapping.

Abigail and Ciel avert their attentions to the speaker in the doorway.

Elizabeth Phantomhive giggles and chants as she balances a groggy Elliot on her hip.

Abigail smiles, "Thank you mama!"

Striding to the fountain, Elizabeth lays a fairly sleepy Elliot in Ciel's arms and lifts Abigail into her lap.

"I'm very proud you Abby. I am glad you decided not to give up." Elizabeth smiles and hugs the girl to her chest.

"Papa said that Phantomhive's do not give up." Abigail says and shoots her father a smile. The young man leans over and ruffles her hair.

"Your father's words are correct." She grins, gently pressing her lips against her husband's cheek.

"So you know how to ride now?" Elliot inquires, wiping away the few bits of sleep from his eyes.

Abigail's lips curl into a competitive smirk, "I do. Would you like to have a race?"

Elliot mimics his sister's smirk, "I bet you I'll win." He grins pompously and jumps from his father's lap while Abigail crawls out of Elizabeth's arms.

"I bet you won't." Abigail shouts and runs to retrieve her bicycle splayed out on the grass.

Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose. Couldn't he have one moment of peace without the twins arguing?

Elizabeth smiles, "I'm proud of you too Ciel." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What for?" The Earl asks.

"For taking the time to help Abby to learn how to ride a bicycle. I was planning to do so myself, but you beat me to it. Thank you for that."

Ciel sighs, "It is not a problem." He smirks after some time, "After all what kind of Phantomhive would I be if I couldn't teach my own daughter how to ride a bicycle?"

Elizabeth giggles, "If Sebastian heard you say that..." She trails off.

"He probably has." Ciel chuckles. He wraps his lengthy arm around his wife's shoulders; enjoying the serenity of the atmosphere as he watches the twins race on their bicycles.

**~O~**

**I feel like Ciel OOC is here, but then again he was too in chapter 83 of the manga XD If Yana can do it, I can toooooooo :D /shot so hard**


	6. Rachel and Vincent

**Hello again everyone ^^ I hope I wasn't gone too long. I feel like this has many over looked mistakes (and im too lazy to fix them XD) mainly because I wrote this at 4 am. Forgive me~**

**~O~**

Abigail and Elliot Phantomhive currently sit in their father's office corner quietly playing with their toys.

With the servants busy with their daily jobs and Elizabeth practicing her fencing, the twins sought out their father and childishly demanded his attention.

The Earl had pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

Realizing how pointless trying to force the twins was, the Earl promised the children he would play with them if he finished time.

Of course the promise meant nothing to Ciel. It was nearly quixotic, considering the mountain of papers he had. Perhaps the twins would become bored with waiting and leave.

It has been nearly an hour and the twins remain in their same spots in the corner.

Ciel could not help but admire their sublime persistency and patience. It is certainly something he never possessed as a child. Nor did Elizabeth.

The room is silent except for the occasional, 'Are you done yet papa?' To which the Earl replies with a laconic 'No.'

Ciel's visible eye darts to the corner; his sharp eye perusals the children, reassuring himself that they were alright. They have been unnaturally tranquil, after all.

He sighs. Since when had he turned into such a worry wart?

Toys are scattered about the floor. Ciel makes a mental note to remind the children to clean up afterwards.

Abigail is parched on her tip toes reaching for certain red book on the shelf. She successfully pulls the large book from its place on the shelf and sets on the floor.

"What's that Abby?" Elliot whispers quietly as he can. Lest, he interrupts his father's work and prevent him from finishing.

"I don't know. It doesn't have a title on it. And it looks really old" Abigail replies, gently rubbing her finger against a thick layer of dust. She flips open the book.

On the first page is a tattered photo. A woman with beautiful golden hair and dazzling lapis lazuli colored eyes has a vibrant grin on her lips. Standing next to the woman is a handsome man with dark blue hair―identical to Abigail and Elliot's― with chocolate brown eyes and a small yet attractive mold settling on the corner of his right eye.

In the handsome man's arms, is a small boy. He has silky hair like the man's and aesthetic eyes identical to the woman's.

Next to the family, is a dark furred dog. It's long tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Who are these people, Abby?" Elliot asks, gently fingering the photo.

"I don't know, Ellie. But that lady sure is pretty." Abigail squeals admiring the bonny woman's angelic smile.

"Who do you think that boy is?" Elliot inquires.

Abigail shrugs as she glances at the boy in the picture. "I haven't seen him around the neighborhood. Do you think he'd play with us?" Abigail asks.

"I hope so. He seems real nice and he has such a cute doggy." Elliot coos.

"That dog looks kind of scary." Abigail says, crinkling her nose.

"No he doesn't! He looks sweet. I wish we had a dog." Elliot sighs dreamily, admiring the dog's posture.

"Me too but not a scary looking dog like that one," Abigail replies and flips the page.

The next page is a photo of a rather strict looking blonde woman; a forced smile gracing her lips. Her hair is neatly tied in an elegant bun.

Another man, with the same blonde hair, is groping the woman's shoulder, his smile looking far more genuine.

Adjacent to the couple, is a pouting blonde boy. His arms are crossed and his emerald eyes are hardened at the sight of two children in front of him.

The bluenette boy is on this picture as well but his hands are tightly interlocked with a girl with curly blonde hair. Her smile is radiating with joy.

"That woman reminds me of grandma. You know, by the way she's smiling." Elliot snickers pointing to the strict looking woman.

Abigail nods, "That boy looks like Uncle Eddie." She adds, her finger sliding towards the pouting blonde boy.

"There's that boy again...Hey that little girl looks like mama!" Elliot exclaims, before slapping his palm over his mouth.

"What are you two doing? I thought I asked you to be quiet." Ciel says with eye brows knit together.

Elliot gulps while Abigail pipes up, "We were just lookin' in this book of photos, papa."

"Book of photos? You mean an album?" The Earl inquires, becoming curious.

"Yes. Who are these people papa? I've never seen them around neighborhood or in town." Abigail says, getting up from her spot in the corner and sliding the book into her father's lap.

Ciel opens the page and emits a small cough from the dust floating in the air.

Ciel cringes slightly as he stares intently at the photo on the first page. His visible eye narrows wistfully.

"What's wrong, papa?" Elliot asks, noticing his father's change of demeanor.

"Come here." He commands simply patting his legs to instruct the children to sit.

Normally the children would have been overjoyed for the opportunity to lax in their father's lap, but their father seems rather uneasy.

The twins obediently crawl into the young man's lap and patiently wait for him to speak.

"You see this woman and man holding the boy?" Ciel asks, pointing to the couple. The pair nods.

"They are your grandparents." Ciel sighs. "The woman, her name is Rachel Phantomhive and the man, his name is Vincent Phantomhive."

The children gaze at the smiling faces of Rachel and Vincent.

"But who is that little boy, papa?" Abigail asks innocently.

Ciel pauses, "That boy is me." He finally says.

Elliot raises an eyebrow, "But that can't be you papa. That boy doesn't have a star on his eye." He corrects, averting his gaze to his father's eye patch.

Ciel cringes and inhales a deep breath. "It is me Elliot. I received the star on my after Rachel and Vincent..." The Earl shivers. He has not uttered those names in years. It leaves a bitter taste on his tongue.

"...perished." He finishes, his eyes slipping shut.

Abigail and Elliot shoot each other a poignant gaze before turning to their father. "How...how did they die, papa?" Abigail queries nervously.

"A fire. A fire burned down the mansion and it killed everyone. Even my dog, Sebastian." He utters, his mind becoming addled with unwanted memories.

"Whenever I was frightened by the thunder, I would crawl into their bed and they would hold me. Mother used to read me bed time stories. Father let me ride on his shoulders." Ciel sighs.

"You and mama do all those things." Elliot whispers inaudibly.

"...Do you know what caused the fire papa? Did Bard burn it down? If he did I'll beat him up for you!" Abigail offers, slipping off her gloves and baring her balled fists.

Ciel chuckles at the innocent gesture, "No Abby. Bardroy was not around when this happened. And I appreciate the offer but you know how your mother feels about you fighting with your fists." He smiles bit and ruffles the girl's dark blue curls.

His smile falters, "But as for your first question, I have been trying to figure that out for years." He sighs, pulling the twins closer to his chest.

"It was my birthday when the mansion caught fire." Ciel says while the twins gasp. "I was ten years old."

"Father was sitting in his study and mother was next to him as the fire burned down the mansion. They were already dead I suppose." Ciel sighs, recalling the awful memory.

"T-That's so mean..." A raspy voice whispers against Ciel's chest.

"How could someone do that to Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent?" Elliot cries, saline tears streaming down red cheeks.

"There is a lot of evil in the world, Elliot. I still haven't a clue on what the person's motives were for murdering my parents."Ciel sighs and pats the child's head.

"But-But why them? Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent seemed like nice people." Elliot sobs. "Why?"

Abigail's eyes begin to water also. "They seemed so nice. Grandma Rachel was so pretty." Abigail sniffs, tears beginning to fall.

Ciel said nothing, only holding the children close as they wept in his arms.

No one had been there to comfort him when the mansion burned down and was kidnapped but he would be there for Abigail and Elliot.

He did not have the heart to tell them of his kidnapping and his contract with Sebastian. It was hard enough to tell them about the death of their grandparents.

He could not do it. He could not taint their innocence more than he had today. He would inform them when they were older. Much older.

"Ssh...It's okay." He whispers in an attempt to placate the children's whimpers. He rubs small circle patterns on their backs.

"Ssh...Grandmother and Grandfather are in a much better place than we are."

"Are Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent doing okay in heaven?" Elliot asks, lifting his head from the crook of Ciel's neck.

"Of course. I'm sure they can't wait to meet you both." Ciel smiles, before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a hanger chief.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asks, unseemly wiping her nose with her sleeve.

" I am. So no more tears, alright? You are getting my clothes wet." Ciel groans at the stray droplets of water that soaks his shirt while dabbing away the tears on their cherry red cheeks.

"Sorry." The children give a wry smile.

Hours later the twins are still comfortably perched in their father's lap. Abigail peacefully sleeps, her thumb resting in her mouth as she gives it light, unconscious sucks.

Elliot lay awake, listening to the tranquil sounds of Ciel's ink pen gliding against the paper. The bouncing of Ciel's knee is piquant to the young lad, feeling as if it is the gentle rocking of a nursery rocking chair.

Elliot clutches his father's shirt. "Papa?" He asks quietly.

"Hmh?" He hums, still deeply engrossed in his work.

"Do you miss Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent?" He inquires lightly.

"Yes I do." He replies.

"Oh." Elliot says quietly, gently rubbing his tired eyes.

"Papa?" Elliot asks again after a pregnant pause.

"Yes Elliot?"

The boy sadly buries his face in father's chest, "Are you and mama going to leave us like grandma and grandpa left you?" He asks, though with a muffled tone due to his head being concealed in the earl's shirt.

Ciel abruptly drops his pen. His fingers finds Elliot's chin and pulls it took his gaze.

Elliot's slightly glazed over eyes meet Ciel's one eye. "Elliot one day I am going to die." The boy gasps at his words.

"We will all die; some sooner than others. But when my time finally runs out, I need you to take care of your sister and mother. You will have to be the man of the house Elliot." Ciel informs. Elliot blinks in confusion.

"I know you are too young to understand it now, but promise papa you will take care of Elizabeth and Abigail." Ciel looks into eyes, nearly pleading with a boy.

Elliot wipes his eyes and lightly smiles, "I promise papa." He whispers.

Ciel lips curl into a barely noticeable smile, "Good. You're a very good boy Elliot. I know you will not fail me." Ciel picks up his pen and begins to work again.

Elliot grins, "You're welcome papa." He whispers and allows sleep to take him.

**~O~**

**Nyeh, I felt this was cheesy and Ciel is out of character again. God I wish he wasn't so hard to write. DX**


	7. First Words

**(So many favorites and follows :D makes me feel so special~ Thanks you guise~) **

**Just another 4 in the morning piece. I just wanted to get something in before school starts. *cries* I almost want label it crack because of the silliness of it XD **

**~O~**

"Open wide, Ellie. It's your favorite, bananas!" Elizabeth coos at the child and presses a spoon to his lips.

The twelve month old boy squeals in delight and takes the metal spoon into his mouth, relishing in the sweet taste of the fruit.

Elizabeth giggles at the adorable action.

Setting the bowl of mashed bananas on the dining room table, she picks up the bowl of skewed peaches.

"And here you are Abby, dear. Eat these peaches." The woman grins, dipping the other spoon into the bowl and settling it to the girl's closed lips.

Abigail skeptically glances at the orange chunks on the spoon.

"Oh sweetie won't you try it? Peaches are very delicious. See, watch mommy." Elizabeth instructs. She lifts the spoon to her mouth and engulfs the sweet fruit.

"Yummy~!" The Countess giggles. "Now you'll now, won't you Abby?" She asks, dipping the spoon into the bowl and placing it against Abigail's lips again.

Seeing her mother taste the strange new food, the child slowly opens her mouth and allows the woman to place the spoon inside.

The strange yet piquant taste erupts over her tongue, eliciting gleeful squeals.

Elizabeth smiles, "I knew you would like them."

Wails and incoherent babbles cause Elizabeth to shift her attention. She smiles.

"Don't worry Ellie. I haven't forgotten about you." She laughs and retrieves the bowl of bananas.

"You know, Elliot nearly said his first words last night." Elizabeth says as she dips the spoon into the bowl.

Ciel, who had been sitting at the end of the table reading the paper, looks up, "Really?"

"Mhmm." The woman hums.

"What did he say?" He inquires curiously.

"I couldn't tell. Sebastian was with me when he said it and he could not understand him either. But I have a feeling we will be hearing from him again soon." Elizabeth smiles at the boy as chews his bananas.

The Earl smirks, "Hmh, he was probably trying to 'papa'. That's my boy." He chuckles at the idea.

Elizabeth sets the bowl back onto the table. "And what makes you so sure that he was trying to say 'papa'?" She queries, gazing at her husband.

Ciel's pompous smirk widens, "Because, _Lizzy_, Elliot is a boy and I am a man. That being said, we have more in common. He is undeniably trying to connect with me." Replies the Earl as he picks up his newspaper.

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, "How do you know he is trying to connect with you and not me? I spend more time with him than you do." The woman counters.

"That is certainly untrue. I spend time with him also. I even take time out of my busy schedule to see them." Ciel retorts, gazing into his wife's emerald eyes.

"Need I remind you Ciel that I am the one who feeds him, changes him, and rocks him to sleep?" The woman replies sharply.

"I do those things as well, Lizzy."

Just as the Countess' mouth opens to shout a barbed quip, the squealing and wailing of the children interrupts their childish squabble.

"Oh forgive me darlings. I have yet to finish feeding you." Elizabeth says apologetically and collects the spoons and bowls.

"I guess we will have to find out Elliot what was trying to say tonight." Elizabeth says after the twins settle down.

"How do you know he will try something tonight?" Ciel queries while raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth grins, "Call it mother's intuition."

Ciel scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Right."

**~O~**

"So what exactly is your 'mother's intuition' telling you tonight Lizzy?" Ciel frowns, his leg bouncing impatiently as he rests upon the nursery rocking chair.

"I don't understand. This is the time he usually does it. I was so sure tonight would be the night." Elizabeth whispers, staring down at the boy lying down in the crib.

"Lizzy, we have been waiting for him to say something for the past three nights. I do not think your 'intuition' is very accurate." Ciel replies, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Earl raises from his chair and strengths his stiff limbs. "I am going to bed. It is obvious he is not going to say anything. Goodnight." The young man yawns and strides toward the door.

"No wait!" The Countess shouts as her arm shoots towards the Earl's hand.

"Elizabeth, please let go of me. I am very tired and I wish to retire." Ciel says irritably and tries to pry his wife's fingers from his arm.

"Ciel please, I know you're tired but please. What if Elliot does say something tonight? Do you really want to miss your son's first words?" Elizabeth pleads, gazing into his visible lapis lazuli eye.

"There is always Abigail." He replies simply and tugs at his arm again.

"Ciel I am being serious. I do not know if you have noticed but your time on this earth is limited. No one knows how soon Sebastian will devour your soul but please. You have to live every moment you have with our children. So please just stay. Please?" The Countess pleads once more while gazing at her husband through a film of unshed tears.

Ciel sighs. She is doing it again. She is making him feel guilty with the 'Not knowing when Sebastian is going to eat your soul' speech and giving him that damned adorable look.

'Why on earth did I tell her about Sebastian?' The Earl muses bitterly.

"Fine." He says simply and takes his place on the nursery chair.

"Thank you~!" Elizabeth squeals, throwing her arms around him and placing chaste kisses his cheeks and forehead.

Ciel rolls his eyes. Elizabeth could be so manipulative at times.

**~O~**

"Master it is getting late. Would you like to retire soon?" Sebastian asks, pouring milk and honey in a tea cup and handing it to Ciel.

The Earl takes a sip, "No Sebastian." He replies shooting Elizabeth a glare.

Sebastian sighs. "Very well; if you require anything, ju-"

"Ssh! He is trying to say something!" Elizabeth interrupts, her green eyes peering down in the crib.

Ciel shoots up from his seat and rushes to the crib. "Go ahead son. Say 'papa'."

"No say mama! I'm the one that made papa stay in here!" Elizabeth shouts.

"Sebastian, you fool! Get over here and tell us what he is trying to say!" The Earl barks.

Sebastian rolls his eyes before strolling over to the crib and staring down at the child. Why did humans get so worked up at everything an infant does?

"Come on sweetie. Say again please." Elizabeth pleads.

"B...b..." Coos Elliot.

Nothing is heard but the sound of heavy breathing as Elliot speaks up again.

"B...ba..."

"I think he is trying to say papa." Ciel grins.

"No. I'm hearing the word mama. Go ahead, sweetie. Say it." Elizabeth smiles encouragingly.

Elliot large eyes dart over to the black clad butler. He grins, "Bastian!" He squeals, raising his chubby arms.

Elizabeth and Ciel's smiles drop.

"W-What?" The countess croaks.

"Bastian! Bastian! Bastian!" The child squeals, waving his arms happily.

"...I think he's trying to say Sebastian." Ciel says in shock while Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Bastian!" He giggles again, enjoying his parent's reaction.

"Well I certainly had not expected that." The butler chuckles.

Snapping out of his shocked daze, Ciel's eyes narrow dangerously. "You bastard! You must have taught him to say your name! How dare you!" He screeches, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I did nothing of the sort, my lord." Sebastian smirks.

"My son's first word is the name of a demon." Elizabeth sulks while Elliot gives a cheerful smile.

"Well at least we have Abigail." Ciel sighs, looking down at the sleeping girl in the crib adjacent to Elliot's crib.

"I am going to bed." Elizabeth wails and strides to the nursery door.

Ciel turns to Sebastian. "This is an order. You stay away from Abigail until she says her first word. You may only come near her in an emergency. I won't have you tainting another one of my children."

With a smirk plastered on his face, the butler bows and places a hand over his heart, "Yes my lord."

**~O~**

**My mom and dad can relate to Ciel and Liz because my first word was 'juice' instead of mama or dada. My mom said she was so angry at me because she was filming me and everything. Luckily my younger sister's first word was mama.**


End file.
